suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thane the Thunder Warrior
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities bonus magic damage, as well as causing the attack to rapidly dash next to his target. The bonus damage and range stack up to 5 times for a maximum of bonus damage and 625 bonus range (750 total range). |description2 = Stacks decay once every 0.75 seconds if Thane has not damaged an enemy in the last 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * Thane will gap-close extreme quickly, leaving behind a trail of lighting. The visual effect is similar to The Flash (CW Network). }} Thane charges the air at the target location, causing lightning to strike after a 0.5 second delay. All enemies within a 150-radius area take magic damage and are silenced for 0.5 seconds. |description2 = Thunderclap can be activated a second time within 3 seconds, and a third time 3 seconds after that. There is a 1 second cooldown between casts and lightning cannot strike the same place twice. |leveling = 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 |leveling2 = 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 |cooldown = 7 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 875 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Locations previously struck will be marked with a patch of scorched earth. Attempting to cast Thunderclap within that area will incur the message "That is not a valid target." *The area of effect of Thunderclap can overlap with previous casts - it is only the center of the effect that cannot be cast within a previous cast's fallout. *"The lightning cannot strike the same place twice" only applies per activation of Thunderclap - it does not persist all game (as interesting as that might be). *The cooldown begins after the initial cast, not the final cast. }} Thane unleashes an orb of electricity that slowly drifts forward over 1.5 seconds, dealing magic damage every 0.25-seconds and slowing enemies within 150-units by 20% for 1 second. Enemies damaged take 20% increased damage from consecutive hits. Thunder Drums cannot be triggered more than once every 0.5 seconds. |description2 = Thane can detonate the orb by attacking it, dealing magic damage to all enemies within a 150-radius equal to plus the current bonus from Thunder Drums as well as slowing to them. |leveling = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 136 / 204 / 272 / 240 / 408 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 % |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 |range = 1125 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * Thunder Drum's gap closer will occur on the attack against the Lightning Orb. }} Thane surrounds himself with a barrier, absorbing all ability damage for the next 2 seconds. Thane gains one charge of Overwhelming Power for each ability he absorbs and can hold up to up to 5. After the barrier ends, Thane gains the ability to cast Overwhelming Power for 6 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 / 130 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Thane flings a bolt of lightning from his drums that collides with the first enemy in its path, dealing magic damage and charging them for 3 seconds. Charged enemies will take only 40% damage from subsequent casts of Overwhelming Power, but lightning bolts will pass through them. |leveling = 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 16 / 26 / 36 / 46 / 56 200 / 325 / 450 / 575 / 700 |cost = 1 |costtype = Charge |static = 0.5 |range = 875 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Thane draws in lighting from the sky, channeling for the next 1 second. If the channel is successful, Thane brings a bolt of lightning crashing down into the ground like a whip: damaging and stunning all enemies in a large cone for 1 second. |description2 = If the channel is interrupted, the stored lightning is unleashed dealing between 50 and 75% damage to surrounding enemies, depending on how long it was channeled. Thane can move while channeling. |leveling = 150 / 225 / 375 75 / 112.5 / 187.5 112.5 / 168.75 / 281.25 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 130 / 115 / 100 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Strategy Development Emptylord_SkysChosen.png|linktext=Diana, Leona and Thane facing down Jolt, the Lightning Thief (yet to be drawn). Emptylord JoltSplash.jpg|linktext=Concept artwork for Jolt|link=User_blog:Emptylord/I_must_construct_additional_pylons Emptylord DianaLeona.jpg|link=http://ikeda.deviantart.com/art/The-Moon-and-the-Sun-369651256|linktext=The Moon and the Sun, by Ikeda. For me, the only logical direction for and story is for them to become allies against a common enemy as I do not believe it is in Leona's character to kill (she was chosen by the Sun for refusing to complete the Rite of Kor, kill that is, after all). Chosen by the Sun and Moon, Diana and Leona are described as avatars of nature - would it not make sense for more to exist? But personified-evil is overdone (and we already have and ), so why not a thief? This is where Jolt's character comes in... At this point I feel I should mention that this story-arc predates Thane - but when I found his artwork on DeviantART I was inspired' — and where there is a thief, there is a rightful owner. This is where Thane, Chosen of the Storm, comes in. Only later did I remember that "Chosen of the Storm" was already a reference to Volibear. Oh well. P.S. Yes, there's the cliche Backstab Backfire trope where Leona could win, refuse to kill, but then have her hand forced when Diana refuses to accept the loss but... you know what, I'll be honest, I don't want either of them to lose. Diana is not evil, she was just scorned by the Solari; and Leona is not intentionally an elitist, she was simply idolized by the Solari. Let them eclipse their beliefs. Trivia *'Thane, the Thunder Warrior' was visually designed by Wang2Dog as part of a Riot-sponsored project at FZD School of Design. The champion (below) was created in homage to Wang2Dog's amazing piece. Credits to Willbachbakal for letting me bounce ideas off him. Patch history Gallery Category:Mount Targon